


stray kids boypussy oneshots

by ivydivine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boypussy, Boypussy Han Jisung | Han, Boypussy Hwang Hyunjin, Boypussy Lee Felix, Boypussy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dildos, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, How Do I Tag, Hyung Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirting, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, female genitlia ejaculation, not...really, why is degrading not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivydivine/pseuds/ivydivine
Summary: Stray Kids boypussy because that tag is DRY. I take requests, ships within the group only :)NOTE: Requests are temporarily closed!I don't write requests for rape/non-con within the group, pedophilia, or incest! I do, however, write Age Regression/Little Space, and Slave/Pet one shots, CONSENSUAL Somnophilia, along with other extreme but consensual things. (BDSM, Bondage, sexual torture, Master/Slave etc.) If you request non-con, it will NOT be within the group !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 303





	1. bang chan/lee felix

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at endings ngl

"Your little clit is so pretty, Lix—" He breaths a soft breath over the upending bud, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man. "So tiny, like it's not even there."

Between his thighs are delicate, glistening folds, rosy and shining deliciously where Chan uses two fingers to spread the outer lips, revealing the delectable sight of his velvety vulva and fluttering hole, slick seeping from the tiny entrance and down the parting of his cheeks, pooling on the sheets beneath him.

"Aw, _Lixie_." Chan runs the pad of his thumb through the creases, cock throbbing at the way his baby boy's hips buck up from the bed. 

"You're needy today, aren't you?," He muses. He usually enjoys making him squirm, whimper and whine in his place until fat tears are sloping down his cheeks and he's begging to be touched, but Chan himself was _feeling...desperate_. The dripping cunt before him was looking more mouth watering than usual, the little clit that was hardly visible erect in it's tiny hood glistening a soft pink.

Giving in to temptation, Chan dives in, juice dribbling down his chin as his tongue swims through thin pink folds, parting his outer lips to lap at his sensitive labia, groaning as his cock throbs once more at the sweet taste. Felix was whimpering and gasping, probably biting his lip, his little hand coming to entangle in the blonde mess of Chan's curls as his slender thighs part then wrench around his head, back arching off the bed in pure pleasure.

"Channie—" His voice is a mere pant, fingers trembling where they grip Chan's hair, sigh of content filing from his lips. Chan was merciless; he could feel the man was about to cum on his tongue, and he swirls the muscle into his clenching hole, feeling nails scrape his scalp and dainty walls contract before creamy salt is spilling sweetly into his mouth, shivering gasps echoing through the area. He laps it up, desperate and craving more of the sweet soup he'd been blessed with.

Chan raises his head, face covered in slick and juice, breath ragged as he sucked in deep, relishing breaths. Felix is beautiful. His eyes are fluttered shut, lips popped into a soft O as he works himself through the after shock of his orgasm, fingers drifting absently to his little clit, hips jumping at the sudden contact before starting to draw in soft, lazy circles on the softened bud.

" _Channie_ ," he repeats, like it was the only word he knew. His eyes open feverishly, revealing his gaze glassy with lust and need, hair messy where it sprawls above his head. It reminds Chan of an angels glowing halo, innocence sinfully out of place.

"Please, Channie, I-" He's panting like a bitch in heat, so pretty and undone as he touches himself, dripping all over the sheets. "I need you to fuck me. _Please_."

His whines. Oh God, his whines. It's what drives Chan over the edge, heart hammering and cock dripping with pre-cum, hands not bothering to be gentle when he flips him onto his hands and knees, sinking into him like a rabid animal with a long, low groan.

"Gonna make you squirt," He grits out, thrusts sloppy and uncoordinated, moans spilling from the tiny man's lips with every push of his hips. "Gonna make you squirt all over my cock, Lixie."

All too soon, Felix is cumming again, moan breaking off into a pretty whimper, walls clenching with a wet squelch. Fuck, how was he so _tight_? No matter how many times Chan pounded him into the sheets, left him a trembling, gaping mess, his pretty pussy still remained tighter than ever, greedily swallowing every inch of cock that was rammed into it.

A groan, so deep it comes out as a growl, rips itself from Chan's chest as sparkling squirt gushes from around his length, glittering as if it's infused with diamond dust. He can feel his baby boy shudder and whimper, collapsing onto the sheets when Chan's thrusts get fast and unrelenting, fucking him so hard his walls would mould into the shape of his girth before he cums, hot and deep inside the trembling form before him, sweat dribbling down his temple as he breaths raggedly.

Though tempted to stay inside, Chan pulls out sloppily, immediately falling to his knees to lap the sweet, creamy soup oozing from his abused hole, Felix only letting out a weak whine at the feeling of his tongue. He was worn, pretty cunt over stimulated and numb from the pounding he'd just taken.

"God," Chan pants, moaning into his swollen folds. "I could eat your little pussy for _hours_. You taste so good, Lixie."

He wants to do just that. Make him cum over and over, just to get a never ending supply of his precious juice, but he knew the man couldn't cum again. They all had their limits, and despite the tug in his brain, he wouldn't push Felix's.

Getting to his feet, he turns the man onto his back, lifting him into his arms as if he were weightless. He feels tiny hands grasp his shoulders, soft head of hair lolling down his back as tired breaths beat against his neck. Felix was always drowsy after sex, sleep taking him under mere minutes after they'd finish.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"


	2. hyunjin/jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// blood. period (oral) sex. idk i dont like the way i wrote this.

"Hyung?"

Hyunjin hums, sound vibrating where Jeongin is curled up at his chest, fingers treading through the younger's hair.

He takes a moment to continue, hesitating. "Can you-"

He trails off. Hyunjin looks down at the maknae, watching the way his thighs squeeze together and his bottom lip gets sucked between his teeth, and he grins softly.

"You want me to eat your pussy, Innie?," He murmurs, looking down for a response. 

The boy shrinks in on himself before nodding shyly. He was always shy about asking someone to go down on him, but even more so when he was bleeding. It was just coincidental that he got hornier when he was on his period.

Shifting to get down between his thighs, Hyunjin drops to his knees on the floor, bringing Jeongin closer to the edge of the couch as he quickly untangles the string of his sweat pants, sliding them off his thin legs along with his underwear to marvel at the sight before him.

The string of a tampon coils thinly from his hole, and upon using a finger to spread him, his vulva is slicked red, copper painting his pink folds crimson.

"Your pussy's so pretty," Hyunjin coos, curling the tampon string around a teasing finger. "Tampon in, or out?"

Jeongin sucks in a breath. "Out, please."

Humming, he tugs the offending object out with ease, white cotton drenched in blood. Copper is invading Hyunjin's senses, mingling with the soft tingle of soap and sweat, letting the tampon drop as he noses along his slim inner thigh, moaning at the scent.

He presses a gentle kiss to his clit, watching it flutter and harden before teasing it with a kitten lick, feeling Jeongin shudder slightly. Grinning slightly, he drags the flat of his tongue through the blood stained slick of his folds, letting out a content breath at the taste of blood clotting his mouth, swirling the tip of the muscle in the crease of his vulva.

He can hear one of the other boy's making their way into the kitchen, Hyunjin's mind fogging out the excess noise to focus on the meal before him, caging Jeongin's thighs with his arms to bring him closer. He loves it, loves his nose stuffed into the trimmed hair of his pubes, the blood that's no doubt smearing around his lips, the little trembles and gasps Jeongin's elicits every moment or two. The scent didn't bother him, only made him more desperate.

"I wanna make you cum twice, Innie," He murmurs through a mouthful of slick and blood, peering up momentarily to catch the maknae's eye. "Is that okay?"

The younger's dark eyes are shining, lips parted slightly, impossibly adorable while getting eaten out. 

"Y-" He gasps, mid-sentence, when Hyunjin plunges a finger into his hole, sinking in before adding another. "Yes."

He has a steady pace with the two digits, licking and sucking at the bud of his clit like there's no tomorrow, Jeongin's back arching against the couch when his fingers crook up to brush a certain spot inside him.

"Do that again," He pleads, voice trembling with need. Hyunjin obeys, relishing in the way he moans, head vanishing from his sight where it's assumably thrown over the back of the couch, eyes probably screwed shut and lips popped open in pure ecstasy.

His thighs start to shake, clenching around Hyunjin's head, hips bucking towards his face. "I'm-"

"I know," Hyunjin picks up the pace of his fingers, drawing a loud whimper from the younger. "Go on, Innie. Cum for me."

His fingers with draw from his hole to be replaced by his tongue, letting a bloody pool of cum seep into his mouth, copper and salt flowing down his throat. It's delicious, arms gripping tighter around the boy's thighs to greedily suck every drop of what was gifted to him.

He licks through the parting of his cheeks, where watery red slick had pooled down, lapping at his hole once more before he pulls back, head swimming.

It takes a few moments for Jeongin to come down from his high. When he does, he's panting, chest heaving and thighs squirming shut.

"Hyung, I-" He shakes his head. "I can't cum again."

Jeongin had always been on the sensitive side. He wasn't Hyunjin, who could be edged past his limits. Or Felix, who took orgasms back to back. Cumming just once was enough to wear him down.

"it's okay," Hyunjin shushes. He would have planted a kiss to his forehead, but he didn't think he'd appreciated being smeared in his own menstrual blood. Patting his thigh, he brings himself to his feet.

"I'm gonna go wash up." He brings himself to his feet. He could feel blood drying on his face, cum freshly glossed over his lips. "I'll bring you some wipes, to clean up, and another tampon."

He picks up the used sanitary item from where he'd carelessly flung it to the floor. It didn't leave a mark, thankfully. 

Dropping it into the trash can on his way to the bathroom, he passes Minho in the kitchen, who's waiting by the counter for his instant ramen to boil on the stove.

"You guys are loud," He comments, absent-mindedly, not taking his eyes off his food. "And you look like you ripped someone's throat out with your teeth."

Hyunjin only rolls his eyes.

"As if you and Jisung are any better."


	3. bang chan/hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Not proofread .

Hyunjin knew he wasn't supposed to touch himself.

He'd been risky, teasing Chan in public, subtle on camera in ways they could get caught, craving the rough punishment he thought would come. But it didn't; Chan didn't touch him. In fact, that was his punishment, the leader revealed- no touching himself, or others, for a month.

But a month was so _long,_ and his sex drive was so _high._ How could he go that long without having Innie sit on his face until he trembled and gasped, or gagging on Seungmin's cock until he was a mess of spit and cum? How could he resist touching himself beneath the sheets when Chan was devouring Felix in the next room, probably on purpose to get a rise out of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was biting his lip to keep back his desperate whimpers as he slipped his pants off hurriedly, fingers slipping deep inside with a sigh of content. He's gonna break skin, soon, if he doesn't stop worrying his lip, but he doesn't care. It's over. The month is over, and he can touch himself again, make himself squirt and gush and cum until his sheets were soaked with his juices.

Suddenly, though, his fingers pause, mind whirring. Chan would still be awake, right? In the studio, making beats. He wouldn't be able to resist Hyunjin, hair tousled and cunt perfectly fuckable, needy and tight after being starved of a nice, thick cock for so long. It was _torture,_ not being able to ride Chan, or get pounded over the kitchen counter into a mush of cock slut brain rot. He needed _Chan,_ needed Chan to fill him up and wear him out.

His leg jostles the whole drive. His free idly goes down his pants, running circles over his clit to give the horny jolt he needed to hold him off as he drove anxiously, finally pulling into the lot and practically ripping the keys from the ignition.

The studio halls are a blur. _ChanChanChanChanChan._ It's all that runs through his mind. He's glad it's mostly vacant at this house, because he knows for sure he looks worse for wear, hair undone from it's usual style and splaying all around his face, lips raw and swollen where he'd nipped and bitten at them, sweat pants probably hanging low on his hips because he spent the whole drive touching himself frantically.

He finally reaches Chan. It's like he senses him in the doorway because he slid his headphones off, like he'd been _expecting_ Hyunjin to seek him out like the needy cockslut he is.

"C'mere, Jinnie." He pats his thighs, laptop already moved safely out of the way, and Hyunjin gladly takes a seat, straddling with a suppressed whimper.

"You missed me, hm? Missed your hyung?" He draws a hand to Hyunjin's undone pants, grinning around the lip tugged between his teeth as he feels the lack of underwear. "Your such a good boy, Jinnie. Going a whole month without anyone to fill you up."

"Chan-" Hyunjin's voice is a mere whine, hips bucking down on his hand. 

"I wanna- wanna make _you_ feel good."

He'd always made use of his quick tongue. He loved making the other boys gush into his mouth, Chan being no exception, and what w better than doing just that after a whole month of not being allowed to?

"Feeling that tight little pussy wrapped around my cock would make me feel _amazing,_ Jinnie," He counters, rubbing a hand over his mound. "How're you so tight, hm? Thought you would be looser, with how Seungmin fucks you brainless."

Hyunjin is no fool to temptation. He feels himself throb, neglected hole weeping at the thought of waiting any longer for Chan's rock hard cock, and he gives in, worrying his lip between his teeth once more.

"Let me suck you off, after," He says hurriedly, pushing his pants to his ankles. "I still wanna make you feel good."

Maybe Chan meant to hum in acknowledgement, but the only thing pulled from his throat is a low groan when Hyunjin releases his length from the constriction of his pants, urgently sinking down.

It's like he's on cloud nine. Hyunjin winds his arms round Chan's neck, whimpering right into his ear, the sound making his cock twitch it's buried to the hilt inside his velvet walls. He stays like that for a moment, muffling his whimpers into the fabric of Chan's shirt before the older moves his hips. He rams upwards, deafening the cry that would've left Hyunjin with a single hand, continuing a steady pace as he murmurs into his ears-

"Gotta stay quiet, Jinnie. You don't want us to get caught, do you? How would it look if someone walked in on you moaning and crying on my cock, hm?"

"H-hyung-" The younger is practically sobbing into Chan's shirt, becoming more undone with every thrust, every move. "I- I _can't,_ hyung. You're so...so _big,_ and you-"

He shushes the thin boy. He can feel that's he's close, about to gush all over Chan's thighs, and he stops his thrusts altogether, gripping the base of his cock harshly to prevent himself from releasing.

Hyunjin wails. Chan can feel it, the way it muffles when he bites down hard on his shoulder, probably leaving a mark that he doesn't care to think about now.

" _Please._ " He pulls back from Chan's shoulder, and the older swears an angel is staring back at him. His hair's a mess, wild and frizzy with seat, lips bloody and swollen from how much he'd bitten them, face flushed with tears and pleading eyes wobbling.

"I need to cum, Channie. I _need_ to. Please, please, _please._ "

He consoles the thin man, who'd gone back to sobbing into his shoulder, winding a thick arm around his little waist and muffling his own groans into the man's collarbones, eyes fluttering shut when he began to move again. He hadn't wanted Hyunjin to cum so easily- he wanted him to cum _hard._ Wanted him to gush and squirt all over his thighs, spill so much that it'd overflow onto the floor, make his legs turn into jelly and his little cunt go numb.

"C'mon, Jinnie-" He tightens his grip on his waist, head lolling back as he thrusts faster and faster. "Can you squirt for me? Squirt all over me?"

He knew he would, even if he didn't ask.

He feels the boy whimper as he came, orgasm rocking his lithe body in shivers. 

"That's it," He's destroying his cunt, breath ragged and sweat beading down his face, tone unsteady and hands surely leaving bruises where they squeeze Hyunjin's waist. 

He feels it, _hears_ it, gushing and spraying all over his thighs, soaking his pants and the floor an equal amount, his walls taking such a tight grip on his cock that Chan thinks he might die of how good it feels. 

He doesn't know why he chastised Hyunjin for being loud, earlier. If there was anyone within the studio, they most definitely heard Chan's deep growl when he finally came in long, thick spurts, hands loosening on the boys waist.

The floor was a mess. Hyunjin's grey sweatpants were ruined, dark spots all over the light fabric, and his own black jeans looked to be the same. How would they explain this to the janitor?

That didn't matter right now. Hyunjin was breathing heavy, collapsed against Chan's shoulder, and he's about ready to have to dress him and carry him to the car when he sits up suddenly, eyes sparkling brightly.

"Didn't I say I'd suck you off after we're done?"


	4. bang chan/hyunjin/jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom! jisung because we deserve it

All the boys knew Chan wasn't _just_ a dom.

He could be a sub. A brat, at that. He wouldn't just submit obediently; no, you had to _fight_ for his submission.

"You're so _bratty_ , Channie," Jisung tsked, shaking his head as he tightened the man's restraints, taking a victorious seat across his hips. Jisung was fully clothed, grinding right against Chan's bare cock, smirking and bringing his lip between his teeth.

Jisung was more of a little devil than he appeared to be. He was sadistic, almost, enjoyed making Chan cry from edging, or overstimulation, pushing just the right buttons to make him sob in humiliation. 

"Look at you." He marvels down at Chan. Gagged and glaring, chest heaving from the struggle he'd put up, but Jisung only cackles, climbing off his lap. "Aren't you the one who calls Felix your baby boy? You're looking a lot like a baby _girl_ , Channie."

"Let's see— What should I do with a little brat for you? Hm? Edge you till you cry? Peg you so hard you won't be able to walk? What do you say, Chan?"

Said man couldn't respond. A beautiful sight, his face flushed and eyes narrowed, knowing Jisung was teasing him and he could do nothing but sit there and take it.

"Oh?" He leans closer, as to hear Chan's non-existent answer better. "I should get Hyunjin in here? Make you watch him cum all over my face?"

Jisung pats the mans head. "Good boy. I like that idea."

" _Jinnie_!"

It doesn't take long for said man to reach the room, brows shooting to his hairline at the altercation.

"I wanna eat your pussy, Jinnie. Chan said he'll watch— I know you're a fan of voyeurism."

Taking one look at Chan, fuming and gagged, has Hyunjin grinning crawling onto the bed. He unbuttons his pants for Jisung, pushing them down his legs and onto then floor, leaving a lacy pair of baby blue panties to be removed.

"Oh, baby—" Jisung comes down between his thighs, leaning him back against the head board, right beside Chan. "You're always ready to get fucked, aren't you?"

He pauses, taking a look at brooding, angry Chan, and an idea forms in his head.

"I changed my mind." He pulls, maintaining eye contact with Chan. "Let _Chan_ eat your little pussy. Sit on his face and don't let him breath until you cum."

Jisung pats Chan's cheek, finally pull down the gag, watching spit heave off the red ball. "You better put that big mouth to use, Channie. I might let you cum if you satisfy Jinnie."

"Ah, ah, ah—" He presses a finger to Chan's raw lips. "Did I say you could speak? Be a good boy if you want to cum."

"How far do you want him to go, Jin? Hm?"

Hyunjin looks to be in thought, eyes glazed, before he gnaws down on his lip.

"Twice. I wanna cum _twice_."

"Hear that?" He pats Chan's cheek once more, relishing in his anger. "Jinnie wants to cum _twice_. Better take a deep breath, Channie."

"Understood?"

The man takes a deep breath. Shuts his eyes for a second, before grinding out a nod. Jisung decided to let him pass on not replying with a verbal response, instead motioning for Hyunjin to claim his seat.

The man moans, head falling back freely, hair so pretty the way it unwinds down his back. Jisung can't resist climbing over Chan's chest, lifting Hyunjin's shirt off the press against his back and roll his nipples between a fore finger and thumb.

Jisung was being lenient on Chan. Hyunjin would cum regardless of his help, but he couldn't just not touch his pretty body when he's moaning and writhing.

"Oh, pretty," He coos, grinding over Chan's chest as he pushes Hyunjin's jaw up, swiping a tongue over his ear. "Are you close already?"

His response is a moan. Breathless, loud and careless, hands forcing into Chan's hair to gain more friction. The older man is no doubt suffocating down there, and the thought makes Jisung giggles, right into Hyunjin's ear.

"God, you might make _me_ cum, with all the sounds you're making."

He knows the effect he has when he (accurately) mimics his moans into the man's ear drums, feeling his back arch against his chest.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfu—_ "

Jisung nips at Hyunjin's neck as he cums, hard and unrelenting, not hard enough to leave lasting marks but just enough to get a reaction. His hand flies up to clutch at Jisung's jaw, keeping him there, right where he needs him.

He itches a few fingers down to mess with his clit, twitching beneath his fingers as he rides out the after shocks of his first orgasm, hands flying out to grip the headboard.

"You cum so easy," Jisung murmurs, rolling his ear lobe between two front teeth. "I wouldn't mind taking Chan's place, drowning in all your pretty juices."

"S—"

Hyunjin stammers, head lolling back onto Jisung's shoulder, expression lax with pure pleasure. Who did he think he was, being so pretty with someone stuffing their face in his pussy, moans so sinful when they fly from his lips.

" _Sungie_ ," He pants out, lips sloppy as he turns to suckle at Jisung's neck, in turn receiving a hum of approval.

"Cum with me." Hyunjin's eyes are glazed. Big and glassy, like he was some plastic fuck doll. "I wanna...I wanna feel you cum, with me."

"I don't know, pretty." Jisung pretends to consider; he already close, anyway. His fingers still crawl down his own pants, slipping inside his slicked entrance with ease. "Don't you think I should save it for Channie? He deserves a reward, for making you cum so hard."

" _Please_ ," He whines, loud and desperate.

And as he feels Hyunjin's hips start to quiver, he catches the boy's lips, moaning obscenely into his mouth, kiss all teeth and spit as his own fingers move faster and faster, working him up—

" _Shit_ , Jin." He draws back, head lolling, cum flooding the lithe fingers that pump noisily in his pants. 

Hyunjin's hips still. His breath is lazy, hot against Jisung's neck.

"You...you came?" He lifts his face up, expression sweat slicked and glossy.

Jisung pulls his hand from his pants, dipping sticky fingers into the boys open lips as his answer, watching him suck obediently with a drawled moan.

"Up, up." He pats the boy's thigh, who dutifully climbs off Chan. "I've still gotta give Chan his _reward_."

Chan is a mess. Wrists still bound to the headboard, gasping for air, face shiny with Hyunjin's slick. It's everywhere; He would be sneezing it out for days. 

His eyes open. The angry look is still there. It's swarmed with look, making Jisung's hole clench and throb. Chan was still rock hard, and upon further inspection, pre-cum was weeping heavily at his tip, travelling down his veiny length. The tip is an angry red, twitching when Jisung wraps a hand around his girth.

"You wanna fuck me, or Jinnie?" He decided he'd give the poor man a choice; his performance had been so well, after all.

"Is both an option?"

Jisung is taking off his binds, gaze not leaving Chan's as the man rubs his free limbs, lips pulling into a growl.

"...Only if you want it to be."

The small man is tackled as soon as the last bind is undone. Chan is fuming, smoke practically filing from his ears, and now Jisung is the one trapped.

"I'll fuck Jinnie later. You're a fucking _menace_ , Sung."

Jisung can't help squeaking in surprise as he's suddenly filled to the brim, Chan's thrusts heavy and aimed, legs forced to spread and unwind.

The man was panting, heavy and hot, thrusting into Jisung like there was no tommorow. The smaller swears he's never felt so full; an angry Chan is a rough Chan. It felt like his cock had swelled to twice it's size, hitting all the right spots.

"Is this what you wanted?" Chan growls, picking up his pace. "Wanted me to fuck you until your little pussy tears, huh?"

The thought that he very well could _tear_ was distant in his mind. It would be worth it, all this pleasure.

"Such. A fucking. _Slut_."

Each word is a harder thrust. Jisung is sure his cervix is bruised from how hard Chan rams into it.

"God—"

Hadn't he been the dom just a moment ago? Where had the dominance gone?

"Think you'll be able to walk after I'm done? For all I know, we might break the bed."

Words can't be formed from Jisung. All his mind can comprehend is Chan pounding him into oblivion, bed creaking dangerously. Would they really break the bed? How would they explain that to their managers?"

A final thrust, and Chan is spilling sloppily inside him, not bother to be gentle with the bruising hold he has on his hips.

"Who's the baby girl now, Sungie?"

He pulls out, sloppily, and Jisung's legs feel like jelly.

"Your little cunt is all swollen." He lays a teasing smack on his mound, prompting Jisung to snap his legs shut from the oversensitivity.

"I don't..." Jisung's brain is foggy and blurry. "I don't think I can walk."

Chan chuckles, deeply. He pats Jisung's cheek, just like he had done him.

"Imagine how Jinnie's gonna feel when I'm done with him."


	5. changbin/felix *hybrid verse*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm giving yall cat boy felix. i have realized all these one shots always include body worship/slight praise kink, maybe i am self indulging. up next is a minho/jisung request, then bang chan/jeongin, then legendary *3RACHA/felix* .
> 
> edit— request list, in this order; minsung, bangchan/jeongin, 3racha/felix, then MORE bang chan/jeongin, minho/changbin/bang chan, hyunchan, then exhibitionist! hyunjin/everyone !

He had never inhaled a scent quite as sweet as this one. Vanilla and spring, cherries and sugar, sheer sweetness so strong it could rot Changbin's senses.

The hybrid it belonged to was the cashier. He wore light washed overalls with a pastel blue sweater, cute beret resting on his pinkish gray dyed hair cut cutely into a mullet. His lips were pretty and plump, a rosy blush color and chapped beyond belief, but the rest of his features made up for it. A little slope of a nose, star like freckles, all arranged perfectly on his heart shaped face.

His eyes crease into teeny smiles when he grins at a retreating customer, handing off the woman's receipt with a _have a nice night!_ following in her wake.

"Would you be so kind as to stop staring?" His voice is deep and velvety, boots making loud thuds against the linoleum as he strides from behind the counter, flipping the sign in the store front to **CLOSED**.

Changbin could see a silky white tail curling from his overalls, swishing once before tucking around his thighs.

"Can't help it." He pushes off from the wall he'd been leaned against, approach the cat with a sauntering gaze. "Why wouldn't I stare at a pretty kitty like you?"

His scent is stronger, now that Changbin is close, close enough to count his freckles and every crease on his chapped lips. It's still just as sweet, just as tempting.

"You're courting me?," He questions, brow arched elegantly. 

"I've never been mated before."

God, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ — It does things to Changbin. Makes him bite back a groan at the thought that he could be the one to defile him, cock already beginning to harden.

"Is that so?" He reels closer. The man doesn't stop him. His breath hitches, and his name tag catches Changbin's eye; Felix. It was a cute name, fitting for such a tiny ball of sunshine.

He bends to nose along the crook of his neck, taking a deep inhale when he reaches his scent glands, groaning at the aroma. "Do you _want_ to be mated?" The obvious answer was yes; even though he was a mere human, having no enhanced senses, the man's arousal was quite strong to the nose, probably pooling in those little overalls.

"Yes." Felix grapples at his shoulders, instinctually lifting his leg as Changbin noses lower, strong hand catching the limb. "I do. I want to be mated— _bred_ by you."

Sin clouds his thoughts. Anyone would kill to mate this little kitty, let alone breed him, and the thought is ravishing, prompting him to let out a low, hardly audible growl.

"I can do that? Right here, right in this shop?" He wanted the man to be sure of his decision, really sure, because Changbin was seconds away from tearing the overalls off his body.

"Yes, yes, _yes_." He's mewling, nails digging into his shoulders as he whines lowly. 

It's all the approval the elder needs before he's pressing him against the store front, unlatching the buttons and clips of his overalls and shoving them down his slim legs, marvelling at the pretty panties he's presented with. They're canary yellow, tiny ribbon below the trim of lace at the hem, where creamy skin peeks out beneath his soft sweater, and he nips at the fabric with his teeth, pressing a few fingers to the wet spot quickly forming at his crouch.

"You're _beautiful_." He's leaving sloppy kisses all over the man's hips, who was practically purring and kneading at his shoulders with his tiny hands. Poor kitty had probably never been touched like this, probably never been satisfied by more than his thin fingers.

Dropping to his knees, he's at a better angle to slide the panties off, the scent hitting him full force. God, he looked _amazing_. His folds were a pretty pink, clit a miniscule little thing, peeking out from between his outer lips, so tiny that (for a moment) Changbin could hardly believe it was even there.

His vulva quivers under the fingers he uses to spread him, dipping down to his hole and brushing over the thin elastic of his hymen, earning a pleasurable jolt that tightens the grip on his shoulders.

"How?" Changbin was in pure awe, pressing a sloppy kiss to the rosy folds before him, relishing in the brief taste of heaven he receives. "How're you so _pretty_ , Lix? I've never seen a pussy as cute as yours."

He almost doesn't want to lay a hand on it. It was so pretty, so tiny and pink, seemingly blushing under the kitten licks of Changbin's tongue, clit twitching and hardening in it's thin slip of a hood.

He greedily laps up the slick Felix produces, letting it dribble over his lips and down his chin, probably would've dripped on the floor if his mouth weren't encasing the gushing mound. Never in a million years would he let a single drop of his sweet soup go to waste. 

Changbin can feel the man getting antsy, mewls getting louder and more drawn out, whines crossing over into desperate pants the more he toys with him, but he tsks softly. "I can't fuck you yet. I've gotta prep you, or else you would tear."

The amount of lubricant gushing out of his hole made it easier for his finger to slip in, ceasing the man's pleads as he sinks down on the digit, searching for more friction.

" _More_." His voice is a content purr, head lolled out of Changbin's sight.

"Patience, kitty." He works up a slow pace, resisting the urge to lap his lips around the tiny pebble of his clit. He didn't want him to cum just yet.

Carefully, he adds another, cautious with his movements while he pointedly avoids the sweet spot he knows lies just inside the man, intent on getting him used to the feeling of being full. His cock is weeping in his pants, begging to sink into the heavenly mound, but he holds back. _Patience, Changbin._ Felix was tiny, miniscule, cunt so little he wouldn't be able to a third of his cock without a bit of prep.

"How's that feel?" He feels loosened enough for him to pick up his pace, knotting his fingers one over the other to create a larger penetration. "Think you can take me, now?"

"I don't— I don't _care_ if I tear. I need _you_."

Who was Changbin to resist a moan like that?

He retracts his fingers, the man's whimper not going unheard at the sudden movement, and finally pushes his pants to his ankles, cock freed from it's confinements. He strokes his shaft a bit, using little slips of pre-cum to slick his length (not like that was needed— Felix had gushed an ungodly amount on his own) before he's pressing the head to the kitty's willing entrance.

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

He pushes in. Slow, restraining to tick of his hips, swallowing his moans as he watches himself disappear into the tight warmth. He's a solid four inches in when he pauses.

Felix is mewling again. Changbin catches his other leg, wrapping it securely around his waist, before continuing with a steady inhale. He watches the man's face, watches for any discomfort, any pain as the tell tale _pop_ of his cherry is felt (and heard), but his chapped lips only fall open and his head lolls back.

" _Faster_ ," Seems to be the only word Felix can purr out.

Changbin obeys. He's tight, impossibly tight, walls trapping him in an endless cage of warmth, slick sounds reaching his ears as he takes it that Felix is loosened enough for him to take on a normal pace.

He watches his cock slide in, then out, watches his vulva part and spread like a blooming lily as his tiny hole struggles to cope with the intrusion, trying to swallow him and push him out all at the same time. Changbin's pretty sure he can see the bulge of himself in Felix's stomach, and upon a deeper thrust, he finds that he's right.

He places the man's hand over the bulge, locking eyes with the lustful cat. "Can you feel that?" He picks up his pace, aware of how Felix's ears (beret having fallen off long ago) twitch and flatten for a moment. "Can you feel how big I am?"

His thrusts begin to get hazardous. Felix is close, dangerously close, moments away from reaching his peak, face lax and lips stuck in an absent O. He's nothing more than a doll, tightening and arching against the store front glass as Changbin angles just right and hits that sweet, sweet spot inside of him. Something low and breathless is torn ruthlessly from his lips, nails raking over any exposed skin he can find on Changbin, his collar bones, his neck, dipping beneath his shirt to scratch at his shoulders. It burns like hell, yeah, but all the elder can focus on is the sheer beauty Felix possesses, the way he moans as an absent hand works over his clit, drawling faster and faster—

"Right there!" He bucks his hips, fingers mercilessly writhing on his clit as Changbin groans, feeling the velvet walls tighten more with every thrust. " _RightthereRightthereRightthere_ —"

He came, back arching so far it looked painful, lips torn open in a silent moan. How had no one fucked this pretty cat before? He was gorgeous, so, so gorgeous, a beautiful mess of sin and falsified innocence.

If it were anyone else, Changbin would pull out, shoot his release all over the pale blue of his sweater, but this man wanted to be bred, to be used and pumped full of thick, hot cum.

Felix is panting. For a moment, Changbin fears he'd broken him, over loaded him with the sticky white oozing from around the cock sitting flaccid in his hole, but then he lets out a sigh and a low mewl and that vibrant look is back in his eyes.

"You will...mate me again, yes?"

His gaze was shining, content, hands kneading Changbin's shoulders that had suffered the abuse of his claw like nails. He clenches lazily, then unclenches, a repeating pattern that makes the elder suck in a breath.

"Fuck yes." Changbin is breathless. Breathless, because this man is _his_. His to claim, his to love, his to _adore_. He'd already made up his mind.

Felix seems to get shy, in a lewd sense. Eye lids peeling to a crease, lashes thick framing his glassy eyes.

"Right now? You would mate me, again, right now?"

Changbin swears this cat will be the death of him.


	6. minho/jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung but its more teasing innie & cock warming with Pokèmon as back ground noise. there is a "Imma make him eat me out while im watching anime" reference in here . up next is bang chan/jeongin !!

Each boy had their preferences. Minho, surprisingly, liked to be gentle.

"Sungie!" He was feeling clingy today, pouting as said boy stood out of his embrace. "Nooo- Come back-"

"Aren't you hungry, Min?" Jisung mused, practically prying the lazy arms from his small waist. "We've been laying here all day—We can cuddle after I make sure we don't starve."

Huffing, Minho stares up at the ceiling, hearing Jisung walk away before he rolls himself to his feet and reluctantly follows after.

"I'd rather eat _you_ ," He murmurs softly, kissing along the crook of his neck with lewd mirth swirling in every movement. 

Gently, he brings him into an embrace, pointedly snuggling him against his chest. "Please, Sung. Everyone's out of the dorms for a bit. We haven't gotten a day to ourselves in forever."

Jisung has acquired a large bag of honey butter chips. He sinks back into Minho's embrace, sighing dutifully.

"Fine."

Hugging the honey chips to his chest, he goes lax against Minho with innocently shining eyes. "I'm yours, for today. _Only yours_."

\---

"Aren't you supposed to be a squirrel, Sungie?"

Minho grins up from between the man's thighs, working him through yet another orgasm with a twist and jolt of his nimble fingers.

"You're a little rabbit, still ready to fuck after cumming three times." _Pokèmon_ is playing obnoxiously as back ground noise, (because Jisung had insisted for Minho to eat him out while he watches anime), but both men had stopped paying attention to the laptop screen long ago.

"Hypocrite," Jisung pants, sweat beading down his temples. "Weren't you the one moaning like a bitch with your cock down my throat?"

"Yeah, and?" Minho places a teasing, maybe excessively forceful smack on his drenched pussy, moving up to nip at Jisung's neck as he inhales sharply at the action.

"If this weren't a soft day, I'd have more where that came from."

"Who said anything about being _soft_?"

"I did. Now get over here and fuck me." Whiny, clingy Minho has made a reappearance, fingers ghosting along the curve of Jisung's tiny waist, humming as he pulls him back into a spooning position.

Pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty. It's all Minho can think as he slips into a welcoming hole, suckling softly at the tender skin of Jisung's shoulder, exposed where his shirt had slipped down. Usually he'd get to working a few digits over his clit, get it hardened and twitching, but the warmth he's eloped by is so...comfortable. He's content with their position, making no movements to thrust but instead wrapping an arm round the younger's chest to bring him closer.

"I can stay like this, yeah?" He murmurs, leaving a sticky residue of saliva on his creamy shoulder when he pulls off, moving up to press gentle kisses to his jaw.

"What about Innie?" Jisung turns, facing Minho with honey glazed eyes, gentle when he cups his cheek.

"He's not much of a voyeur. He still gets all blushy and cute walking in on any of us, no matter how many times we've fucked him."

"Stop _worrying_. If he can handle Chan's dick, he can handle this."

Jisung snorts. "Hardly. He _sobbed_ the first time Chan fucked him."

"Can you really blame him? Innie's so—" Minho absently traces shapes on his thigh. It's so casual, cock flaccid and buried to the hilt inside Jisung, _Pokèmon_ still playing in the background.

" _Thin_. Chan's dick is a monster, and he could probably fit his hands perfectly around Innie's waist. And it was his first time, too...Not sure why he chose _Chan_ for that."

Clicking his tongue, Jisung shook his head. "Poor baby. He had to fake being unwell to skip out on dance practice that week because he couldn't walk correctly—"

The telltale sound of the front door opening interrupts their borderline gossip and the loud chatter flooding the halls reaches their ears in seconds. 

Jisung's phone buzzes, a notification from their group chat lighting up the screen. 

**babyfox** : we brought americano !!

"...Would you—"

"No," Minho cuts him off, trapping him against his chest with a pout. "I'm not letting you leave me."

" _But...Americano_!" Is Jisung's response, identical pout pairing with his whine. 

"No! Have someone bring it in here. I'm not pulling out, or letting you go."

"Fine. _Innie_!"

Pattering of soft feet and then Jisung's roommate is filling the doorway, tray of coffee in hand, and the blush that freckles his face is sickeningly adorable.

"We're not doing anything," Jisung clarifies, slightly teasing. "Just...cock warming."

Jeongin approaches, blush still heavy on his face, and carefully sets the tray down. 

"I'll—" He pointedly avoids their bare skin. "I'll be with...Hyunjin."

The only sounds as he leaves are the click of the door and Ash Ketchum capturing another Pokèmon.

Minho smacks Jisung's arm softly, scowling.

"Stop teasing the baby!"


	7. bang chan/jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongin gets (gently) wrecked (mostly by chan) by the jealous boyfriends . this took me six mf hours to write 😭 it is literal ASS, anon 'skrillixie' i butchered your request 😖
> 
> edit— @kaeconstellations your request is gonna be late 😖😖 i have hypersomnia and wake up at 6 pm, giving myself six hours to do my daily updates, but i procrastinated for longer than usual and now it's 11 pm 🙂 it's pretty long, tho, so that's an upside. it'll be posted sometime tommorrow !!

"Aw," The stylist had as she combed one last strand of hair over Jeongin's face. "So cute!"

"You're so much prettier in real life!" A fan had gushed, eyes sparkling with awe.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier had winked, making clueless, oblivious Jeongin grin, the cashier's hand lingering longer than needed going unnoticed by him.

Not by Chan, though. He didn't know how much longer he could with stand this; there were crescents on his palms from constantly forming tight fists, blood caking every single one, and his jaw hurt from gritting it with excessive force.

"Hyung?"

When he looks over after slipping off his shoes, the younger is gazing over at him curiously.

"Yeah, baby?" He softens almost instantly for Jeongin. Runs a hand through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Jeongin slowly hangs up his coat, still peering at him with a curious lilt. "Are you...okay?"

Had Chan been being that obvious with his jealousy? Obvious enough for clueless, oblivious Jeongin to know that something is eating at him?

"You and Minho-hyung have been acting weird today. Seungminnie and Changbin-hyung, too."

Ah. So Chan wasn't the only jealous boyfriend.

"Have we, Innie?" Changbin trails in, Seungmin not far behind him, fixing their maknae with a grin. "How so?"

Jeongin seems to hesitate, eyes going from face to face. "You all seemed angry, today." He shifts from foot to foot. "Did I do something to upse—"

"No, baby," Chan shushes, shutting him down immediately as he takes him into his arms. "We could never be angry at you. It's just..."

He meets Minho's eyes. His dark, glassy eyes, having arrived in the door way moments after he spoke.

"Hyung got... _jealous_."

"Why?" God, the poor boy is so oblivious it pains him.

"How could he not, with all those people staring at our pretty baby?" Seungmin has made his way over, tone soft and gaze sparkly, hand wandering to cup the younger's ass and giving it a tender squeeze, relishing in the blush it causes.

Jeongin is flushing heavily under the four hands settled onto his body, stammering over his next words—

"I don't belong to them. I belong to _you_."

It forces a low growl from Chan's chest, groaning as he nips at Jeongin's neck, keeping a tight grip on his waist.

"But they don't know that, do they? They don't know how good we fuck you, how much we love you, how pretty you look moaning our names—" Minho joins in, tilting his jaw up to meet his eye, beginning to nose along the sharp edge with hooded eyes. "If we could, we'd fuck you where everyone could see, make sure _everyone_ knows you're ours."

"We should take this to the bedroom," Changbin voices, something low and dark in his voice as his eyes rake the maknae's body. The skin Chan is exposing on his stomach, the hand Seungmin is dipping into his belt line to tug at his hips.

Chan moves quick, quicker than he'd ever thought, down the hall with three others on his tail before he's straddling Jeongin on his bed in his and Jisung's shared room, sucking him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

"You're so pretty, Innie. So pretty for us." 

"Cute, cute _cute—_ look at you. Such a good baby."

Jeongin is flushing over all the praise, too many hands for him to count feeling everywhere they can reach, someone tugging his jeans off and letting them crumple on the floor.

"I could make you cum just like this," Minho muses down between his thighs, pressing kisses to his mound, another pair of hands holding Jeongin's thighs apart. "Bet no one else could do that, huh?"

"H-hyung—" Jeongin grips he closest wrist he can find, which turns out to be Seungmin, hands on either side of his waist as he runs his tongue over his caved stomach, grinning through his teeth.

"What, kitten?" Chan is working wonders at his jaw, nipping and bitinh the skin. "Is it too much?"

"No- I-" He gasps as Changbin bites down on his thigh. "I need-"

"C'mon, Minho. Don't torture the poor baby." Seungmin comes to press an open mouthed kiss to his lips. "That pretty pussy isn't gonna eat itself."

"Is that it? You want your hyung's to eat your pussy?"

"Yes, please." Chan coos at how polite he is, taking Seungmin's place to tease his tongue along his exposed abdomen.

Jeongin arches the second Minho and Changbin's tongues collide on his folds, toes curling and hands gripping the sheets, light and pretty sounds tumbling from his lips.

"We can't let you cum yet, Innie. You know how sensitive you are—" Chan's takes a mouthful of his stomach, relishing in how warm the flesh is under his tongue. "I wanna fuck you at least once before you cum."

"I'll cum as— as many times as you want me to—" 

Jeongin stutters on a moan, hips bucking when Changbin teases the bud of his clit. "Please, hyung's. I want— Want _all_ of you to fuck me."

"Are you sure, baby?," Seungmin questions softly, gentle with the way he handles his jaw, turning him his way. "We've never made you cum more than once at a time. We can stop if it's too much—"

" _Hyung_!"

"Let's give the baby what he wants, Minnie," Changbin voices. He licks a solid stripe through his quivering vulva, meeting Minho's lips halfway for a split second before darting back to his clit. 

"If he thinks he can handle it, we can do it."

"I know you're close. Cum for me, Innie. Cum in hyung's mouth."

Like the obedient baby he is, he cums, moans writhing from his throat, senses cloudy as Minho's laps at his hole, tongue working him through his first orgasm. He'd never felt this good, never felt so warm, surrounded by so many hyung's, all ready to fuck him as he pleased. When he comes down from his high, it feels like he hardly came at all: want is still wrenching his heart, need throbbing within his folds, hole weeping slick, begging to be filled and stretched and loved.

"C-Channie—" He grips said man's hand, meeting his eye where he lolls his head back. He was the biggest in the room, biggest of all the boys, the monster bulging in his pants perfect for satisfying his needy pussy.

"You can't take me, bun. You're too tight." Chan hushes his whines with a sweet kiss, tilting his jaw up with soft eyes, but the desperation in them is clear— he wanted this just as muh as Jeongin. "How about someone else fucks you first, hm? Let him get you ready for me?"

"...Minnie. I need...need someone inside me. _Please_."

"So needy," Is all Seungmin pants, wasting no time in stripping himself of his slacks and pushing inside, eyes almost rolling back at the tight walls clamping around his cock.

"Do you wanna cum again, pretty?," Minho murmurs in his ear, feeling along his hips with gentle fingers. "Or do you wanna wait until at least Chan hyung?"

Seungmin's thrusts are sweet, not too hard but not too soft, jostling every single hair on Jeongin's head.

"It'll be torture making him wait that long," Changbin butts in. "We'll stop, if it's too much for him, but if Innie wants to try something new, who are we to stop him?"

"What's your color, baby?"

Peeling Jeongin's hair back from his sweaty forehead, Minho bites his lip at the dazed look in his eyes, lips pulled into an absent O.

"G...Green." He stammers at Seungmin's particularly hard thrust.

"Let Chan take over. You're gonna kill the poor baby before he cums again."

" _I'm_ gonna kill him?" Seungmin barks out a laugh, but pulls out none the less, filling the absence of Jeongin's walls with his hand, taking a place beside the glassy eyed boy as a small, low groan leaves his lips.

They can see the restraint in Chan's hips when he buries himself in Seungmin's place, the tick of his jaw as he resists absolutely wrecking the maknae, but his thrusts are a little too hard to be considered gentle. 

When he readjusts himself, Jeongin gasps, as if coming back to life.

" _Do that again_."

"You found his sweet spot, Channie!"

"Yeah?" The older grunts, head lolling back as he works quick circles on Jeongin's clit, feeling the way he clenches and writhes around him. "Let it out, baby."

Chan thought his cock might come clean off from how much Jeongin tightened. His clit is twitching, dancing beneath his fingers, hips bucking and moans shaking his thin form before Chan is smothered in what he would call liquid diamonds. He can feel it drip down his chest, where he'd unbuttoned his shirt, drops pooling in his navel before moving to soak into his pubes.

"I knew it'd be easy to make you squirt." He maintains eye contact, thrusts not getting any softer, pace bordering erratic. "You're so sensitive, Innie. Always cumming so easily for your hyung's."

When Jeongin glances up, Changbin is tapping his erect length against his nose, fingers brushing his skin.

"Color?" He questions, tip so close to his lips it's mouth watering. How had he never experienced this before? A cock shoved in his face, another driving so deep inside him he could almost feel it in his ribs. This is pure heaven. The angels singing are Chan's low growls, clouds the black dots spotting his vision.

"Green. Green, green, _green_." God, was he going to cum again?

He can taste pre-cum on the inside of his cheek when Changbin nudges his length into the sweet salvation of his mouth. He sees Seungmin, hovering over his abdomen, cock wrapped in Minho's warm hand, lips tangled with the elder's as sticky ropes come to coat Jeongin's soft stomach. Maybe he would've seen Seungmin returning the favor if his eyes hadn't lolled back, something red hot seeping into his stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —" It's Chan cursing, grip on his hips bruising, cock so big Jeongin thought he'd be split in half by the time he's done. He cam feel himself squirt again as Changbin twitches halfway down his throat, so easy, so casual, as if he'd done it a million times before. It soaks the sheets, sheets they'd have to throw out because they were soaked in cum and sweet, a hum vibrating Changbin's length as the after shock settles in.

"Innie, baby—" Changbin has a soft grip on his hair, hips in a gentle, tender rhythm. "You think you can swallow my cum?"

He hardly manages to nod before his airways are filled with thick cum, his first reflex being to swallow, but more keeps coming, impossible amounts flooding his throat. Isn't he supposed to feel sick, swallowing every bit of it? Nauseated, disgusted by the bitter, salty taste?

His throat is empty in the next moment. His head feels light, jaw aching from being held open for so long, body aching from Chan's thrusts and the numerous love bites scattered around.

"You don't have a gag reflex."

Chest heaving, he turns to Minho.

"W...What?"

"Changbin was so far in I could see the bulge at the base of your throat. You didn't choke a single time."

"You're an easy squirter, too," Chan adds, cock flaccid. "Our baby is just so full of surprises, isn't he?"

Jeongin hardly hears the praise. He's tired, more tired than he's ever felt, eye lids drooping. Was this Felix felt after a round with Chan? Or Jisung, after a night with Hyunjin and a strap on?

"I think we broke him." That's Changbin— or is it Minho?

He can't decide. But, if this was the outcome, he'd be making his hyung's jealous _much_ more often.


	8. felix/3racha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added the cuddle pile bcs this update was late !!! and maybe i did adjust the request a teeny bit (a lotta bit) but if i did, no i didn't 🥰 this is slightly unedited
> 
> edit—hi this is just me informing future/rereaders my update schedule has changed ! i will now update freely, because updating every stresses me out 😵

It had been a rough day at the studio. He'd nearly dropped his laptop, spilt his coffee, and accidentally erased an important beat. Changbin and Jisung weren't doing any better; Jisung had been tugging at his hair all day, biting down on his fingers, Changbin constantly worrying his lip between his bottom teeth and sparing Chan wary glances. 

Some part of Chan felt bad for bringing down the atmosphere. His impact as a leader affected everyone— his bad moods kept everyone on edge. But the day had just been so shitty, and he couldn't hold back his negative emotions forever.

"Chan-hyung—"

Jisung bounds up to him, new coffee in hand (which the older gratefully accepts).

"You need a break." There was a certain lilt to his voice that made Chan raise a brow.

"Later. I've still got to re-construct this beat, and—"

"No!" Jisung pushes his laptop shut, cheeks puffing out adorably as he knits his brows. "We're all stressed, Chan. Me and Changbin are going home, and so are you— whether you like it or not. You can continue work tomorrow."

"Besides," He scoots closer, so close Chan could smell the gum on his breath. "Lixie got a new skirt today. Don't you wanna see it, Channie?"

That seems to the trick. Chan goes rigid, grip tightening on his coffee cup.

"...What?"

"Lix got a new skirt," Jisung repeats. "He even sent pictures to the group chat, didn't you see?"

He's never whipped out his phone faster. Sure enough, he has several notifications, all from their group chat. Just as he's about to swipe in his pass code, Jisung snatches the phone, holding it out of his reach.

"Too late now. You'll get to see if you come home."

Jisung is being a little shit, a cute little shit, trying to sway him into taking a break, and Chan would be damned if it wasn't working. He couldn't deny if he wanted to; his baby's pretty pussy was the perfect stress reliever after such a shitty day. 

"I'll go get Changbin," he mutters, downing the rest of his coffee in a few hazardous gulps.

The smaller boy's grin couldn't get any wider.

" _Good boy_."

\---

The drive to the dorms couldn't have taken any longer. His leg was jostling the whole way, Jisung's coherent giggles as he typed away on Chan's phone not helping his case. 

"He said he's got a surprise ready for us. Won't tell me what it is, though." His thumbs glide across the screen once more (God, Chan should really invest in a password change).

When the car parks, Chan is the first out, a scarily silent Changbin not far behind, Jisung's giggles echoing through the silent night.

The first thing he notices about the dorms is the scent. A sweet, lustful scent, wafting through every inch of the space. 

The other boys are nowhere to be seen. He can hear his phone vibrating with texts from where Jisung placed it on the counter, socked feet padding on the wooden floors. 

What was awaiting him, behind one of these closed doors? What sort of surprise did their baby have prepared?

His hand stills on the knob the Jisung and Jeongin's shared room. The sweet scent is stronger here. It seems to be wafting around the edges of the door, tempting him dangerously as he swings it open.

The room is dark. Candles are lit, giving a dim, ethereal glow. Felix's skin is bathed in yellow and orange, his hair radiating a soft shine, his hands wandering all over his slim thighs, never edging too far between his thighs.

He's arched, pretty little ass in the air, baby pink skirt silky against his skin, angelic white straps of a harness seen fastened to his thighs. 

"Oh, Lixie."

Jisung is the first to move. Chan is struck into awed silence because his baby is so pretty. Changbin probably looks similar, two steps behind him.

"Channie." Felix grins, keeling so that his ass sits on his heels, skirt flaying deliciously. "Don't you wanna see your surprise?"

So this wasn't the surprise?

As he approaches the bed, Felix slowly surrenders back into his previous position, keeping eye contact until Chan is behind him, getting a full view of his rosy folds surrounded by the leather harness straps. They're glistening, such a precious shade, but his eyes wander farther and he swears his heart stops.

A heart shaped plug is nestled prettily between his cheeks, a soft yellow color with plastic jeweled texture, stark against his creamy skin. 

Instinctually, Chan emits a low groan, cock beginning to rise within his pants. His hands grip the soft globes of his ass, spreading him to lick a bold stripe from the plug to his clit, eyes nearly rolling back at the taste. This was perfect, everything was so perfect, tasting his baby's pretty pussy after his day had gone to shit.

"Turn over, baby." He's breathless already— fuck, how was he so pretty? Plugged and dressed up, ready to be broken.

Silently, Felix obeys, turning onto his back only to be pulled to the edge of the bed by Chan, eyes immediately taking in what seems to be a mesh body suit, covering his pretty body in a translucent pink haze. His knees lock together, creating a bunch in his skirt, hands coming to tug the fabric up his thighs.

"You're all ready for us, huh?" Chan laughs, breathily. "We're gonna ruin you, kitten."

"Binnie— Why don't you go first?"

It almost hurts him to pry himself from between the man's thighs, but he manages, taking a hard seat in the arm chair, already shedding his shirt. He knows Changbin is rough, ruthless, even worse when he's stressed, and it would be torture watching Felix get wrecked without cumming in his pants.

"This plug is so pretty, Lixie. Almost as pretty as you." Changbin tugs on the offending object, flashing the quivering man a smirk. "When did you get it?"

"Last...month." If a strong hand weren't holding his hips to the mattress, he would've arched at the way Changbin slides the plug out, slow and teasing. 

"Oh?"

He holds up the shining metal, glistening under the candles.

"Waited for the perfect time to use it, huh?" 

"Yeah I...figured you all had a bad day at the...studio!"

Two fingers have slipped into his hole, loose and ready for anything it was given, and he grinds against them with a whine.

"I wanna fuck you in this skirt," Changbin voices, pants quickly discarded, unleashing his cock. He takes his thick length in a hand, stroking himself a few times.

"All of us do, actually," Jisung pipes up, newly shed of his clothes save for his silky button up, crawling across the sheets to hover his face above Felix. From his view, Chan gets a full look at his folds, golden tan and glistening; it succeeds in making him hornier.

"I'd love to eat your little pussy in that skirt." He's grinning, creeping a slim hand to Felix's throat, arching to bring their face's close. "You're gonna get passed around, like the pretty slut you are. Does that turn you on, kitten? Hm?"

Jisung has moved to straddle his chest, grip on his throat never loosening, lips brushing along his features as Felix parts his lips. "We're gonna fuck you, nice and good, fuck you so hard you'll cry."

Changbin slips in, gently at first, until he thrusts unexpectedly, hard and unrelenting. It draws a gasp out of Felix, his throat bobbing in Jisung's grip as he goes to loll his head back, but the man above him takes a rough handful of his hair.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lixie— Look at me." Jisung's hips are rolling, up and down Felix's chest, both hands occupied with his hair and his throat, eyes hungry and dark.

"I wanna see your face when Binnie breaks you."

Chan strokes a veiny hand over his cock, feeling much sluttier than the man on the bed with his legs spread and hair askew, low growl ceasing his lips when Jisung connects their open mouths.

Both his hands are now entangled in Felix's hair. It's impossibly hot, Changbin thrusting into him like there's no tomorrow, Jisung grinding every inch of skin he can reach, moaning into their spit slicked kiss.

"I could cum, just like this. Grinding all over your pretty body. But that wouldn't be fair, would it?" He's pulled away from the kiss, only a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips, hips coming to a still as his hands tug harshly at Felix's hair.

Jisung had always been vocal. His words were nothing but dirty filth, sin entwined with every syllable.

"I've gotta wait my turn. Wait my turn to fucking ruin you—"

One final thrust and Changbin's chest is heaving, eyes animalistic, almost; Chan has to grip his base in a rough hand to stop himself from cumming. He wanted every drop of it to shoot deep inside Felix.

"That was hot." He's addressing Jisung, hand running through his hair, shirt slipping from his abdomen and onto the floor. Chan's eyes wander over the sculptured mass of his chest. "So _fucking_ hot." 

Felix is quiet. Not silent, heavy breaths leaving his lips, swear already slicking his hair to his forehead as he gazes up at Jisung. There's a heavy flush to his cheeks, bright eyed stare drifting over to Chan.

And he grins. Soft but oh so sharp, pulling the flesh between his teeth as Jisung slips down between his thighs, eyes raking over the length of his rock hard cock with a lingering hunger.

Then Felix is gasping, because Jisung has flipped him back onto his stomach and straddles him once more, forcing his head back to make eye contact.

"Why are you so quiet, kitten?" Jisung's moving his hips again, nowhere near gentle when he shoves a few fingers in his dripping folds, moving them at a hazardous pace. 

"Yeah, baby." Chan speaks up, for the first time since he'd taken a seat in the arm chair, and his voice is a low growl.

" _Let us hear you_."

When Changbin lets a hand smack down on his ass, Felix squeaks, breathless moan following after the reckless movements of Jisung's fingers, squirming as if he wanted to arch his back but couldn't, courtesy of a certain ruthless squirrel.

"That's it— Louder. I told you we'd fuck you good, didn't I?" A grin breaks it's way over his lips. "I'm not gonna stop 'till there's tears streaming down that pretty face."

"Sungie! _SungieSungieSungie_!"

"Maybe I should get Chan over here. He's had a bad day, you know— pounding your pretty pussy would make him feel much better." And fuck, who would Chan be if that didn't turn him on? He throws his head back, grip on his base almost dangerous as pre-cum worms it's way down his shaft, pooling atop his fist.

Jisung is quick and rough with his movements, moving off his back to sink in front of his gushing holes, placing quick and hard smacks on his ass to paint it a pleasant red.

He giggles, all hot breath and glinting teeth, spreading his cheeks to worm his tongue into the still gaping ring of muscle, moaning obscenely as he laps at what Changbin left, performing a sloppy switch to his still pulsing folds.

"Sungie, please, I-"

"What?" Felix's ass would be 50 different shades of red from how often Jisung was smacking it. "Gonna cum again, bun? Already?"

Free to arch, his back bends to a curve, pushing up towards Jisung's face with a distant whine, lips still glossy with spit.

"Yes— _Yes_!" The skirt splays over his hips, creating a pastel illusion of innocence.

"Look, Sungie—" Changbin takes over Jisung's hold on Felix's hair, grinning with a bite of his lip as he catches sight of the fat tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.

"Lixie's _crying_."

"Feels good, doesn't it, kitten?"

Chan can see the effect his words have on the practically sobbing man, sees the way his hips roll when he takes Jisung's place, slapping his shaft against his neglected pussy with a teasing aura.

"Your pretty holes haven't been eaten enough, I don't think," He meets Jisung's when he climbs back over Felix, straddling his back as if it were his royal throne, jiggling the flesh of his ass with two hungry hands. The smaller man grins, spreading the reddened cheeks to present the now puckered ring of muscle to Chan, a pretty shade of pink that blends nicely with his creamy skin.

"I wanna watch you fuck him." He murmurs, using forefinger and thumb to flick Chan's weeping cock to relish in the moan that rumbles from his chest before drops his head down, staring straight into Chan's dark eyes as he licks a drop of pre-cum that had been sliding down his shaft, pressing a kiss to his flushed tip.

Under Jisung's sparkling eyes, he pushes himself into a tangible passage of warmth, hands immediately coming to knead at the soft, glistening cheeks below him, loving the way it makes Felix clench and whimper as he pushes his hips back to the best of his ability with Jisung straddling his back.

"I think you broke him, Chan." Changbin is still poised in front of Felix, and Chan knows the look on his face is heavenly just from how Changbin bites his lip and muffles a grin.

"Yeah?" He picks up his pace, gritting his jaw. Jisung is circling a dainty finger around the puckered pink ring of muscle, big eyes glimmering and glossy.

"He's so pretty, I bet, all limp and fucked out." Jisung smooths out the fabric of his skirt with a gentle hand, toying the fabric between his palm.

Chan can only muster a growl. He can hear Felix's quiet mewls, Changbin's cooing, feel when Jisung lets a string of saliva drip onto his pulsing cock, lithe hand coming down to smear it over his balls. Is this how Felix feels? So full, overtaken by warmth, like he'd burst at any second. He's sure his hand prints will stain the creamy skin of his ass for days with how hard he's gripping the soft cheeks.

It's Jisung gazing up at him with big, glossy eyes that tips him over the edge; his final thrust shifts every cell of his being, his vision blacking out in a multitude of dark dots for a solid ten seconds as his chest heaves, cock twitching where it lay flaccid inside the cum filled hole.

His vision comes back. Jisung has climbed off Felix, joining Changbin in cooing and planting kisses all over the worn man's tear stained cheeks. When his hands slide off his ass, there are bright red hand prints on the ivory globes.

" _Fuck_ , Lixie." He drops to his knees, letting his tongue ripple through the velvet folds, precious pink hole still contracting from his last orgasm. Felix manages to make such a slutty look breathlessly adorable; his expression is that of a tired kitten, plump lips parted to intake his soft breaths, skin rosy and flushed as his hands grapple the sheets, blinking feverishly.

"C'mon, bun." Jisung is coaxing Felix into a sitting position, fully supporting his weight when he rests his head on his chest.

Changbin is retrieving wet wipes from the bed side drawer when he retreats from the room to grab his night clothes. The rest of the boys are piled onto the couch, intently watching a movie he doesn't care to name with the volume up obnoxiously loud, probably to drown out the ruckus they'd been making in the room.

When he steps back into Han and Jeongin's shared room, Jisung is donning a large silky pajama set suspiciously similar to Chan's (probably stolen, now that he thinks about it), giggling something soft and quiet into a lazily smiling Felix's ear, curled up with the dozing man. His gentle hands card through his hair, reaching over to dust his fingers over a grinning Changbin's cheek bones as he mutters something that Chan can clearly make out— _He's an angel_.

Jisung immediately relaxes against his chest when he spoons him from behind. Maybe the bed wasn't made for four people, but he'd be damned if they didn't make it work; Felix is cuddled against Jisung, Changbin on his other side, and the limited space isn't as much of a nuisance as it should've been.

Chan is the last to fall asleep that night. Maybe he pretends he doesn't feel the lithe weight of Jeongin joining their cuddle pile, or Hyunjin's content breaths against his neck, where he'd splayed atop him and Jisung. And maybe he'd obliviously shrug his shoulders when the managers questioned just how they strained the bed frame.

It doesn't matter. As long as he's with the boys, _his_ boys, the world around doesn't matter.


	9. notice

i might not be updating for quite some time. my cat may have to be put down. i love this cat. he's helped me more han my own family, my own flesh and blood. i would go to the edges of the universe for this cat. and yeah, i have other cats, but it's not that simple. i feel...connected to him, in ways no one else would understand. he is the thing i love most, the thing that is so preciously dear to me.


	10. hyunjin/jisung/chan/minho: punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died for like two weeks I'M BACK! this isn't a request just a concept i wanted to try bcs a few ppl requested some slave/pet content and i wanted to see how well i could work with that. inspired by a BTS taehyung&jungkook slave/pet bp i read 😩. decided i'm gonna start writing requests as they appeal to me. (some of y'all r...pretty damn wild ngl) i have two partially written, i feel like i'll have one posted soon. my cat died and i've been doing a lot of video editing to cope 🙂 anyways...i present you slave!hyunjin&jisung getting (lovingly) punished, with a small bit of smut at the end. i pasted this from my wattpad drafts, dont mind the awkward spacing and spelling mistakes and lack of italics, im too tired to edit it atm.

**inspired by[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315280)**

Hyunjin is usually the first one up in the mornings.

It strikes Chan by surprise when he's not down at the breakfast table by the time he's up and running, and he raises a brow. Jeongin is absent, too, which is not unusual— he slept in most days, if not woken up on time.

Making his way down Jeongin's shared room, he carefully pushes the door open, brow furrowing into a wrinkle as he sees no sign of Hyunjin. Only Jeongin, peacefully resting with a pillow clutched in his arm.

"Innie—" He rustles the younger's arm, mentally cooing as he murmurs incoherently and fusses his hand away in a sleepy daze.

"Innie, baby," Chan leans down to put his lips by the groggy boy's ear. "Do you know where Hyunjin is?"

"Mpmh," Jeongin cuddles closer into his pillow, pretty eyes squinting open when he shakes his head.

A sigh builds up in Chan's chest, but he simply ruffles the boy's hair, tucking him back under his blanket.

Chan closes the door behind him with a soft click.

Spotty a messy haired Felix sitting absently at the table, he wastes no time in speak. "Have you seen Hyunjin, Lix?"

The boy looks up at him, groggily, sleep still evident on his face. "N—" He yawns, mid-sentence, lowering his head onto the table. "No."

"Jisung is missing, too," Minho pipes up, having entered the kitchen a short moment ago. "I already asked Seungmin, and Changbin— they haven't seen him."

"Same with Innie and Lix," Chan murmurs. He stresses a hand through his hair.

"Do you th—"

He's interrupted by the front door opening, followed by quiet giggles and incoherent whispers and the rustle of bags.

Minho's face is stoic. Eerily dark, his eyes narrowing as his arms cross about his chest, head dipping. Chan has to spare a solid 5 seconds to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, exhaling roughly.

Felix raises his head only when Hyunjin and Jisung finally make their way into the kitchen. He looks between Chan and Minho, looks to the newcomers wide eyes and parted lips, then groggily lifts himself up.

"...I'm gonna go sleep with Innie." His words are slurred, coming as more as Imf gunna go sleef wif Nie.

The only sound is Felix's soft footsteps, then the click of a door closing.

Silence.

"Mind explaining yourself?"

He can see the rebellious tint in Jisung's eyes, even as he hesitates under Minho's stony gaze.

"And what if I don't?" Hyunjin's lips part, his hand quickly smacking Jisung's arm with a murmur of cut it out!, but the man doesn't heed this.

Chan's eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

"Then I guess we can't go with my original plan of letting you off easy, huh?" Chan steps forward, arms crossing bout his chest.

"It's not the fact that you broke the diet plan, maybe the fact that you snuck out with out permission, but the fact that you're deciding to be a brat—" He's so close to Jisung now, so close he can hear the hitch in his breath when he tries to supress the way he shrinks back. "—Is why you're going to be punished."

"How many spanks do you think you deserve, Jisung?"

The brattiness has not quite completely flooded from his eye.

"...None."

"Nice try, that's five more. Again?"

He puffs his cheeks out. "N—"

"Jisung." It's Minho who speaks up this time, voice low and brooding, that snatches the rebellion out of the smaller's aura.

"One more chance, Jisung. You've already earned yourself ten extra spanks."

He looks to the side, lip jutting out. "...Twenty-five."

"That's forty, for you— Five for talking back earlier, ten for being a brat."

Chan turns to Hyunjin with expectant eyes, not awaiting Jisung's visual protest. "How about you, Hyunjin? Are you going to be difficult?"

The addressed man ducks his chin, shaking his head before remembering their verbal answers rule and murmuring a coherent No.

"I'll let you handle Jisung for now, Minho. Hyunjin—" He smacks the counter, making the man jump slightly as the opposite party leaves the room. "Strip."

The blonde isn't a brat (not usually), like Jisung. He bows his head in submission, setting his bag onto the floor and beginning to shed his jacket, shirt and pants following after until he's dragging a pretty pair of lace panties down his slim legs, letting them bunch with his discarded clothes.

"Over the counter. You don't need to count; every noise is an extra smack, every movement an extra three smacks."

He doesn't wait for Hyunjin to nod in understanding. He starts as soon as he's bent over the counter— it prompts a jolt from him, one Chan can't blame him for, but tsks mentally adding an extra three smacks to their initial total. Hyunjin was lucky to not have been in Jisung's place— while he'd only get twenty-eight from Chan (twenty-five from Minho), Jisung would get forty from both men.

Chan only pauses briefly when Hyunjin lets out a whimper. That was twenty nine, now.

"Color?" He questions, hand hovering over the quickly reddening globes of his ass.

"Green." His voice is a scarce whisper, hands balling into fists when Chan hums and starts again.

The spanking is finished without any more additional smacks. Hyunjin isn't crying by the end of it, but he sniffs quietly, keeping obediently quiet as he awaits Chan's instruction.

"On the floor, face down, ass up. Jisung will join you soon— I assume you two have already eaten, yes?"

The man gives a small nod of confirmation.

"Stay in position until me or Minho tells you otherwise. No talking, no moving."

\--

Jisung had stopped trying to hold back his tears on the twentieth smack.

He's biting his lip to suppress a cry when Minho lands the final fortieth smack onto his sore ass, keeping his hand on the small of his back for a moment longer.

"When I come into the kitchen, I expect you to be face down, ass up beside Hyunjin. No moving, or speaking. Am I understood?"

Choking down a cry of pain as he goes to bring himself to his feet, Jisung nods, unsure if he were allowed to speak. Minho's hand still hasn't moved from his back— visible confusion seeps into his features before a cool, creamy substance glides over the aching flesh of his ass, providing instant relief. Fingers go in soothing circles before he's brought to his feet and dismissed from the room.

When he reaches the kitchen he feels somewhat better. Getting down into position beside Hyunjin doesn't hurt as muh as it would've without the cooling lotion, and he lets out a gentle sigh of relief as the cool air brushes against his reddened cheeks? The glimpse he got of Hyunjin's ass doesn't look nearly as bad as he imagined his own to be.

Hardly a few minutes into position, Jisung is faced with a predicament.

He has to pee. Not bad enough that he can't hold it, but prominent enough for it to be a bother. When he squirms, he catches Hyunjin subtly mouthing out for him to stay still, and reluctantly obeys.

He's clenching as hard as he can. His pussy is throbbing, bladder full and needing relieving, and he squeezes his eyes shut as hard as he can to keep the flood in. Minho said he can't move. Can he speak?

Probably not.

Jisung is beginning to leak miserably when footsteps finally enter the kitchen and pause where and pause at the sink, the sound of the tap making him suppress a whimper as more leaks out. He couldn't hold it for much longer. It was painful and uncomfortable, stomach churning in knots as his bladder throbbed. He needed to use the bathroom, needed to urgently—

He can see Chan's socked feet from his peripheral vision. Chan was always softer than Minho— the latter would've made him suffer, but Chan only voices with a Go, Jisung before he's beelining for the bathroom

It hurts to sit down. The cool porcelain does some to soothe his still stinging ass. He can feel dread in his chest when he wipes himself, flushing the toilet and taking time in washing his hands because he knew he'd probably have to go right back into position.

There's only so much time he can stall before he's making his way back to kitchen, resuming beside Hyunjin and gazing at the wall before him. His knees were beginning to ache; the man beside him probably faced a similar pain.

He's not sure how much longer they stay there, arched. He knows it's long enough for Changbin to finally come down, only chortling a snort at their position, the rustle of what Jisung assumes to be honey butter chips accompanying the close of a cabinet before he's gone again. Probably off to watch Felix annoy Jeongin.

More footsteps thud into the kitchen. They're light— Minho. Jisung holds his breath, though he doubts Chan told Minho about his bathroom break, but his brattiness earlier may have changed that.

A clink of porcelain settled onto the tiled floor reached his ears. Two bowls have been set before him and Hyunjin, both filled with dreary looking porridge, and he internally sighs as Minho walks away.

He's reluctant to begin eating, but he knows what would happen if he didn't. He was hungry, anyway— the junk food they'd bought had done little to fill them up.

Jisung rests his cheek on the cold floor when he's finished. It hadn't taste like much of anything, but, at least it'd satisfied his empty stomach. He decides to busy himself in counting every strand of hair piled over Hyunjin's face (which proves to be difficult. How much hair did the man have?) before eventually giving up and resorting to maintaining pointless eye contact with the man.

They've been staring at each other for quite a while before Jisung's back begins to ache. He's been arched for so long, knees no doubt cherry red by this point, cheek numb from being pressed against the tiled floor for so long, and he absently wonders if Chan and Minho forgot about them.

Finally, footsteps pad their way back into the kitchen, Chan's striped socks seen between the gap of his thighs when he spares a glance.

"Minho gave you aftercare, right?"

Jisung nods, or tries to— his position makes it difficult.

"You can speak."

"Y...yes." His voice is slightly hoarse from being unused.

Chan hums. "Up. Over the counter— every noise is another smack, every movement another three smacks. Understood?"

"Yes, hyung." He could do this. He was good at keeping quiet, good at not moving.

The callused hand rubs his ass in soothing circles, providing a small bit of relief for the still aching flesh. "You don't need to count."

The first smack hurts more than he expected. He bites his tongue, though, but the force is a bit harder than he intended. He tastes blood in his mouth and quickly switches to his lip. Every movement of Chan's hand forces his body to jolt forward and soon, he can taste copper on his tongue the longer he bites down on his lip. He'd lost count after, what, the 13th? It hurts, bad, but not as bad as Minho's. Minho was ruthless when it came to punishment.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Hyunjin, the edge of Minho behind him as he sucks in a breath and balls his hands into sleek fists. The curtain of his hair moving with every smack of Minho's palm distracts Jisung, just enough to keep the grip his teeth have on his lip steady and firm.

Minho finishes faster than Chan, surprisingly. The latter pumps the last three smacks before Jisung exhales heavily, freeing his lip from the cage of his teeth.

"You bit your lip." Chan's eyes are soft with concern when he comes around to prod at Jisung's swollen lip. The younger pushes into the touch. Their punishment is over. His ass stings, heavily, and Minho's hand rubbing the cool lotion over the abused flesh nearly has him mewling.

Chan is back behind him. He no doubt sees the slick running through his folds, glistening and neglected after a day of punishment, his clit jumping under his gentle fingers.

"You wanna cum, bun? Hm?" He's thumping at his hardened clit, one hand keeping him pressed to the counter as he works a finger through his folds.

"Yes. Please, hyung." He wasn't one to beg, but his ass stung and his pussy was dripping, weeping for relief with a gooey trail of slick worming it's way down his inner thigh.

"I don't know...you haven't been a very good boy today. Bad boys shouldn't get to cum."

"Hyung," He whines, pushing his ass further into Chan's hand, prodding for more friction when the man simply chuckles.

"I'll...I'll be a good boy. Please let me cum. Please, please, please, hyung." Jisung pants, reeling against Chan's fingers with a furious heat pooling in his stomach as those teasing hands cheekily spread him, the man blowing a round of air against his clenching hole.

"Hm..." Chan lets go of his stinging cheeks, watching them pop back into place, two cute, round buns, flushed red and leaving just enough space for a puckered ring and thick tan folds to glisten between the globes.

"I don't think so, pretty."

Jisung felt like he could sob, but all he can muster is a muffled whine, biting into his knuckle.

"If you're good, I'll fuck your pretty little cunt nice and good, tomorrow. How about that? Be a good boy for hyung, he'll make you cum."

His fingers drum in teasing circles on Jisung's clit. It's not enough, but it's all he needs to hold him off until the next day.

He'd be on his best behavior. He swore he would.


End file.
